Soul's Song
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas are hunting demons when they stumble upon a fortune teller who is like no other psychic they've ever seen. Instead of a crystal ball she has a... CD player?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ~**

**A/N: If you are reading this thanks! If you guys want you can leave your guesses in the review section… that will make sense at the end of this chapter.**

**Set before Samdreiel in Season 8. This is inbetween that episode and the Looney Toons one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Dean Winchester sauntered with his shoulders back and eyes wary around the fair grounds, the smell of cotton candy, dirty diapers and rusted metal filling his nose as he past by the many tents and decrepit rides of the aging amusement park. A frown played at the corners of his mouth as he continued his endless search through the small clusters of the crowd that would wander into his path, forcing him to step to either side and weave around, sending a sarcastic grin to the woman who was failing to watch her three children.

_Little demons all on their own_ he thought when glancing back to see one of the little boys yank on his brother's shirt, tearing it and receiving a reprimand from the mother.

Dean continued looking around each way the dirt path went or the wind blew against the red and yellow striped tents. His hand involuntarily patted the bulge the demon killing knife made in its small sheath around his waist residing underneath the hem of his coat where it was hidden from wandering glances.

_Where is that stupid son of a-_ he began to think, angry by the fact that he had yet to find the demon he was hunting, but his thought was interrupted when he ran into a brick wall, causing him to swagger backwards, dazed.

Shaking his head he looked forwards and sighed in annoyance.

Not a brick wall, just his 9 foot tall, 2 ton 'little' brother.

"Dean?" Sam asked looking down at his elder sibling with a look of surprise.

"No, Jack Kennedy," Dean said lowering his brow in cynicism.

Sam only rolled his eyes.

"You find anything?" Dean asked, frown still on his face.

"No, you?" Sam asked, shifting his eyes making sure they weren't being watched or heard by the demon or anyone else.

"No," Dean said solemnly, looking towards a tent, somehow hoping that the demon would just appear in front of it, black eyes and all.

"Well where could it be?" Sam asked, fixating his eyes on Dean, who at the question made eye contact as well.

"Heck if I know," Dean said exasperatedly, throwing his arms up. "We've been searching this town for two days, and the only lead we've gotten has led us to this crummy place. You know I'm starting to think that this demon doesn't even exist!"

"Cas said he felt a presence, and there was the report of those kids," Sam answered, defending their cause.

"So a bunch of kids get a bad cold, doesn't mean a demon did it. And Cas has been wrong before- wait. Where is Cas?" Dean looked around with narrow eyes, now searching for their missing angel friend and the demon. _Great now two things we need to find._

"I don't know," Sam said, brow raising when he suddenly realized the trench coat wearing man was no where to be seen.

"I thought he was with you?" Dean said, more accusing than he meant to sound.

"He said he wanted to scope out the other side of the park," Sam said, remembering just then that he had forgotten about the wandering 'hunter.'

_Aw man, Cas! Now we have to find you too? _Dean grumbled in his mind.

As if he had read Dean's thoughts or overheard the brothers' conversation, the latter being the more likely of the two, the angel suddenly appeared next to the two brothers, his back towards the back of the tent the two had been standing next to.

Castiel wore no expression as per usual, his shoulders slumped in the long, tan fabric of his coat, yet somehow still reaching his full height and looking the peak of confidence.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked as if he was talking to a disobedient child or animal.

The unexpecting Castiel pulled backwards from the sudden contempt in his companion's voice.

"I have found the demon," Cas said in his normal, rough voice, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he spoke.

Dean let out a sigh and with a grin turned to Sam. The two shared a look through which dean voiced a sarcastic _Of course he did!_ which Sam's only response was an emphasized head shake.

"Lead the way," Dean said with the same tone he had in his head, looking at the angel.

Cas's look of confusion stayed, and he turned to Sam, hoping the younger Winchester would supply an answer to his brother's reaction. Unfortunately for him, the only answer he got was a look to the sky, obviously avoiding the situation entirely. Cas only mentally sighed, his brow relaxing as his attention returned to the eldest of the siblings.

He responded to the previous statement with a head nod.

He quickly navigated through the crowd as the morning sun approached its noon setting, the Winchesters briskly and quietly following a few steps behind him. In a matter of minutes the three were standing in front of a tent.

The black trim around the fabric's edges was the only markings on it except a strange eye. It was obvious this was a fortune teller's tent but the symbol was unlike any other county fair seer's mark. Instead of the black circle acting as the pupil ending, a line of black extended past the eye's outline then curved back down almost touching its starting position: a music note, an eighth note to be exact.

Dean and Sam stood a step behind Castiel who stared at the makeshift building.

"You sure this is the place? I don't want to bust in there and scare some old lady and whoever she's scamming," Dean said looking around, searching for any wandering eyes. Even though no one was around his hand went to his knife, the force of protective, paranoid habit showed on Sam who was doing the same with the handgun in his pocket.

"Yes, I feel the presence of a demon," Cas replied without looking back.

Sam and Dean both took steps forward, ready to barge in, but both stopped when an arm shot out in front of them. Cas looked over his shoulder and spoke.

"Perhaps it would be best if I were to go in first and see what is inside. This presence is quite…strange," he suggested.

Sam nodded to Dean who sighed and lowered his hand.

"Okay, go do your fly on the wall thing, but if you get a whiff of trouble you zap yourself out of there," Dean said.

Cas nodded his head and disappeared, leaving the boys to look as casual as possible while standing awkwardly in front of the tent, waiting for their saintly friend to come back from being invisible in the demonic lair two feet away from them.

Yep, just another Tuesday for the Winchesters.

A few minutes went by before the two spoke to each other.

It was Sam who broke the silence.

"He's been in there a while," he told Dean who was looking around the little path that broke off from the main. It seemed like not many people came down this way, but then why would they when all there is is a weird fortune teller, a closed down game tent and a bunch of creepy animal figurines just strewed along an open, grassy area. Down a ways, Dean heard kids laughing and a few parents yelling. In the distance the ding of the hammer game bell rung signaling that some guy just won his sweetheart a giant teddy bear. He took his eyes off the direction of the noise and looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"What'd you say?" he said, not realizing how engrossed he had been in looking out for oncoming trouble.

Sam huffed in irritation, _Just once I would like it if I didn't have to repeat myself._

"Do you think we should go in there?" Sam asked, getting right to the point.

Dean looked at him without answering for a moment, his hand not moving from hovering over the hem of his jacket where the knife was.

_Should we? Cas told us to let him go in first. What if he is overhearing something, getting information on something? Plus he is a demon killing machine, he can handle himself. Then again what if he's been captured? He did say the demon felt strange. What if that meant it was stronger than most or had some sort of weapon?_

_In the one scenario we'd save Cas._

_In the other we'd have one really ticked off angel on our hands._

"Let's go," Dean said, removing the knife from its casing and preparing to attack, deciding that he would rather deal with an angry Cas than an injured Cas.

Sam pulled out his gun, not that it would do much good against a demon other than distract them, but there was only one demon killing knife between the two of them.

The two stepped up to the opening of the tent, so that they were but inches away.

Holding their weapons at ready positions, Dean mouthed to Sam, "One…two…three!"

At the end of the silent counting the two burst into the room and were fairly surprised at what they found.

"Cas?" Dean asked confusedly, keeping his knife up but scrunching his face in bewilderment as he did. Sam kept his gun up as well but wore the same expression as Dean.

The angel looked up from the antique, wooden chair he was sitting in. When the two had burst in his forehead had been resting in the palm of his hand, then, at the sound of his name, he looked up with the most exhausted and goaded look the boys had seen on him.

"Oh there you boys are! I was wondering when you would show up," a young woman's voice sweetly rang in the direction of where Cas was sitting.

Their attention swiftly turned to the desk in front of Castiel, where a young woman, who couldn't have been two years younger than Sam, stood with a smile on her face.

She wore the clothes of a pop star. Her ripped white jeans, black knee high boots and shining purple blouse which ruffled around her neck accentuated the pink stripes in her dark brunette hair as it curled down to the tip of her shoulders. A purple headband pulled the shiny locks out of her face revealing the golden swirls of make up around her deep sapphire eyes, her light pink lipstick matching the little circles of her earrings. On both wrists she wore golden brackets of ringlets which completely covered her tanned wrists. The most glaring part of her attire, despite how hard it might be to believe, was the golden amulet around her neck, adorned with a few rubies and a giant white lotus charm as the center piece of the chain.

She was eccentric looking but beautiful at the same time.

Her eyes held a spark as she looked at them, a bit of glee that showed in her pink grin as well, but also a wise look, a knowing look a sixth grade teacher has when speaking to her class.

Not anything like the other fortune tellers they had encountered.

"Please sit," she politely commanded in a silky voice to the newcomers who stared at her dumbfounded.

"Uh, listen we'd love to but we are sort of busy," Dean said putting his hands up and looking towards the exit. Sam, unmoving, glancing over and nodding in agreement.

"Oh, but please," the woman pouted like a little girl, "let me at least take your reading."

"We really don't have time for this, if you will excuse us and our friend here," Sam said pointing to the unmoving angel who just stared at the two without any comment.

"But don't you want to find out where the demon you're hunting is?" she asked without a hitch in her voice.

Both men, as soon as they heard the word 'demon' sprung back into their battle stances, weapons returning to positions at which they could easily be used.

"How would you know anything about that?" Dean said, a hint of acid lacing his voice as he assumed the only way she could know was she was in fact possessed.

A high pitched giggle, not the maniacal laugh of the spawn of Satan, but the laugh one would have towards a joke, came from her mouth, causing both of them to raise their eyebrows.

"Boys, boys, boys," she said calming from her little laughing fit, her right hand patting her chest as a means to calm herself down. "There's no need for violence here, I am not a demon. Am I Castiel?"

Both pairs of eyes landed on the forgotten comrade. Both were also wondering how she knew his name if she wasn't a demon, and knew that he would be able to tell them if she were or were not a monster.

"She is not the demon," were the only words he said before looking down at the floor as though he were in deep contemplation.

The eyes, now more questioning than before, turned back to the stranger.

"Then how do you know about the demon we are hunting? Are you a hunter?" Sam asked, his tone cautious at the thought. Not all hunters were very good people, at least not the ones they had been encountering lately.

She only smiled and shook her head, the whimsy in her eyes never ceasing.

"Well if you know where it is tell us," Dean said, a little tired of this game.

Her lips scrunched up until they were on one side of her face, as though she were thinking about it. Her mouth relaxed when she began to speak.

"I will tell you about your demon, if you allow me to give each of you a reading," she wagered.

"What?" Sam rhetorically asked.

"We aren't going to pay for some silly scam. Just give us the information and we'll be on our way," Dean commanded, hoping they wouldn't have to pay for the information. He had left his wallet back in the car by accident and he highly doubted Sam had enough money to pay her off alone.

"Nope, not unless you see what I have to show you," she protested in her obviously headstrong ways.

"This was the point we were at before you came in," Cas said from his chair, his exhausted expression now making sense: arguing with this chick was tough.

Dean glanced away from Cas, who had drawn everyone's attention with his comment, to look her in the eyes. Perhaps he could stare her down.

From where Sam was speculating, it appeared his brother was fighting a losing battle.

"Did I mention it is free of charge," she said after staring in the eldest Winchester's gaze for a few moments, her smile large on her small sculpted face.

That was his breaking point.

"Fine," he said frustrated, "Go ahead and do your voodoo, hoodoo, whatever. Read Sam's palm if you like, look into a crystal ball, but afterwards you spill everything you know."

"Oh yay!" she said and began to walk back towards the desk, turning around and pointing towards two empty chairs next to Cas. "Sit, please."

Grumbling in his head about the defeat he had just endured, Dean took the seat in the middle, meaning Sammy had to take the one on the end opposite of Cas.

Not wanting to seem like a pouting child, Dean took this opportunity to look around the room the tent made.

The purple fabric made the walls, and a few woven rugs sprawled across the ground made it seem more like a home, though the bits of grass coming through the area where there was no rug threw that feeling off.

It appeared that the room was separated by the rugs themselves.

On one large rug, about the size of the impala, there was a small bookshelf filled will large texts, though they couldn't really get a good look at what they were about. Pillows of all different colors lined the edges of the carpet, leaving a good portion, the center of the rug, wide open.

The other rug, a deep blue with a light blue trim and white swans at each of the four corners, their beaks pointing towards the center, had the large desk and three chairs, four if counting hers, on top of it. Strange thing about the table in front of them was the fact there were no trinkets on the table. Actually there weren't any objects of any kind that would indicate that this was a seer's domain.

Looking over his shoulder, towards the swan rug corner behind him, Dean saw two things.

A CD player sitting on a small end table with a large chest, so tall it reached her navel and as wide as the tent's doorway, sitting on the ground next to it. She rummaged through the chest, muttering some incoherent words, but also making the cracking sound of moving plastic.

It wasn't until she pulled out a CD case that Dean realized that the chest was full of CDs.

"Umm, guys," Dean said glancing at the other two, but to his surprise they too were watching her with puzzlement.

"Maybe Cher? No that's ridiculous! Beethoven? No, too unreadable… Bowie?" She spoke louder as she picked up a different disk case and then rejected it, setting it back into the case with a care.

After a few moments, she looked over her shoulder, but did not get up from kneeling on the ground next to the chest.

"Sam is to go first right?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Sam chirped after being taken aback slightly by her abruptness.

She nodded, lips twisting in the concentration way they had done before, and turned back to the chest. She stared down into the contents without moving. The air was still until she jumped up and cheered, "Got it!"

In a blink of an eye she pulled out a CD case, closed the trunk's lid, and had the disk in her hands. She placed it into the player, picked up a black controller and walked over to the other side of the large table where she plopped down into her chair, twisting the player's remote in her hands. The entire time she kept her smile and only looked up at the men when she was fully situated in her chair.

"Now then are we ready to begin?" she asked Sam directly.

He sent her a questioning look with both his eyes and a tilt of his head.

"Um, what exactly is going to begin?" Dean asked sharing a suspicious glance with Cas, who was now leaning forward in his chair.

"Why the reading of course!" she said as though she had just informed him the Earth was round not flat.

"Yeah, okay…but where's the stuff?" he asked with a humorless laugh.

"Stuff? I don't understand? What stuff?" she said her smile falling into a confused line.

"You know the stuff! The crystal ball, the cards, that sort of thing. The stuff," Dean said, his face growing serious, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, that stuff," she giggled out, laughing once more like she heard a good joke.

"Yeah," Sam drawled out, warily looking over at Dean, mentally asking both himself and his brother what they had gotten into.

"I don't use that 'stuff'," she said, her normal grin returning.

"Why not?" Dean asked genuinely confused.

"Because I do not give those types of readings," she stated with a roll of her eyes.

All three men shared a questioning look together.

"Then what readings do you give?" Cas asked, looking at with his head slightly pointed towards the side in an interrogating fashion.

"I give a musical reading," she said in a matter of fact tone. "I give you the gift of your soul through music."

"What?" Dean blurted out, but was silence by a pointed look from the 'soul gifter.'

"You agreed to my terms, do you want to know about the demon or not?" she argued.

The three shared another look before Dean sighed and Sam nodded, signaling for her to begin.

"Great!" she said cheerfully, raised the black plastic in her hand, and pressed the green button causing Sam's song to begin.

**I do not think every chapter will be this long, unless you guys want them to be. But please leave a review and if you want try to guess what Sam's song, or the other two's, will be then leave it in the comments.**

**Thanks to anyone who reads this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a guess! And a good one at that! Thanks ****TMK13****! I can totally see Sam's song as a REM song not that you say that, it gave me some ideas, but that wasn't the song thought of before.**

**And Sam's song is….. **

"**Here I Go Again"~ by Whitesnake **

**It's a really awesome, instant classic. Not all of the lines are written if you listen to the song with the story though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the song "Here I Go Again."**

Sam sent Dean a surprised if not considered wary look as the CD player hummed to life. Dean shifted his eyes, hoping that through that look Sam would relax a little bit.

Sam sighed and lowered his shoulders, instead turning his attention to the young, amused woman smiling directly into his eyes. It was obvious she either didn't care or notice the smug appearance of Dean's own chapped lips.

_This chick's off her rocker _was his only thought, as he sat there waiting for some classical piece to come out. She would probably say it had something to do with his moving soul or how the steady beat held some other sort of nonsense. All they'd have to do is sit here and listen to some boring tunes and then they could leave.

But then it dawned on him.

The reason they were here was for a demon. A demon which Cas followed to this very tent, a demon which had somehow gone missing leaving this non- demonic girl to persuade them to say. How would such an innocent, if a little whacked up, woman know about the demon if she wasn't apart of something.

That thought caused the amused glimmer in his eyes to vanish, his lower jaw to protrude, and his eyelids narrow as if it bettered his vision on the task and the possible enemy before them.

It was just before the first note rang that Sam felt a tingle run from his cervical vertebrae all the way to his knees. His stomach clenched but also opened at the sudden anticipation that rose inside him. _What did she mean by song of his soul?_

Just then the first note was hit on a guitar, followed by a drumbeat.

Dean unexecpectantly whipped his head towards Sam at the familiar sound. His eyes scrunched up first in trying to place the song, but then widened when he realized what it was. He turned to the woman but she only sent him a knowing smile and a sign with her slender finger not to speak, which he followed by closing his mouth, Cas staring at him and the entire scenario with immense confusion.

The instrumental continued in soft harmony, Cas sending an unrecieved look towards Dean and Sam, one of which was confused by what he was hearing. That is until the words began.

_**No I don't know where I am going.**_

The shiver across Sam's spine grew stronger. Suddenly a flash of the impala ran through his mind, but then the feeling of uncertainty did as well. That shiver caused the feeling of being lost and confused that occurred throughout most of his life to resurface within the next three notes.

_**But I sure know where I've been.**_

The feeling went from uncertainty to remembrance as the past, the events which the uncertainty had led to, flooded his mind: the good and the bad.

_**Hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterdays,**_

So much had changed, yet he was still uncertain. He was still fighting to keep a hold of what he had set out to do. Still in the back of his mind he remembered his failures, the people he had let down. On the other hand the flashes of when he saved Dean, when he laughed with Bobby, when he was there for his friends.

_**And I've made up my mind.**_

_**I ain't wasting no more time. Here I go again… here I go again…**_

He hadn't told them yet, not Cas or Dean, but he was going to prove himself. Prove that he could be there, be reliable, but still the memories of the past were clouding his decisions. It always seemed he was chasing to prove himself, every time he would fail miserably.

_**Tho' I keep searching for an answer,**_

_**I never seem to find what I'm looking for.**_

He was always unhappy, always wanting something more, never finding something that satisfied that burning inside of him. Whether it was Stanford, hunting, his unreal destiny with Lucifer, they all ended up with him desiring something more than a black car and his brother, no matter how much he wanted something more, he would never find it.

_**Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on.**_

When he was alone at night, when Dean was asleep, even when they were younger, Sam had always tried to pray although he wasn't entirely sure if there were angels or God at the time. He just wanted to here from someone that everything would be okay. He just wanted to know that he could make everything be okay.

_**Cos' I know what it means,**_

_**To walk along this lonely street of dreams.**_

The guitar and drum set in unison announced the coming chorus.

_**An' here I go again on my own.**_

_**Goin' down the only road I've ever known.**_

He was always running away. He was always leaving people, family, friends, behind. He never gave into anyone fully, he would never let himself.

_**Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.**_

He was always the outsider whether it is with 'normal' people or his family: he was always the odd one.

_**An' I've made up my mind.**_

_**I ain't wasting no more time.**_

The instruments shifted back as the lyrics progressed once more.

_**Just another heart in need of rescue,**_

_**Waiting on love's sweet charity.**_

No matter how many times he saved anyone, he always wondered who was going to save them, Dean and him. He knew that people like them were probably the ones most need of help but no one ever came, if they did they paid the price for it.

_**An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days,**_

'_**Cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.**_

The chorus began once more and the images once more flew through Sam's mind. Running away from his family when he was younger for those two weeks. Arguing with his father about hunting. Going to Standford. The images kept coming even as the chorus broke off into the next sequence.

_**But here I go again.**_

The first time he walked out on Dean during a hunt.

_**Here I go again.**_

When he betrayed his brother and drank the demon's blood. When he released Satan.

_**Here I go again.**_

His time in the cage.

_**Here I go again. Here I go!**_

Moving on while Dean was in Purgatory, his most recent of failures which still stung every time he saw his elder brother look off into the distance, a hint of annoyance edged on his face. Was he annoyed with Sam? With what Sam had or rather hadn't done? The chorus continued looping until its last run through rang out.

_**Cos' I know what it means.**_

_**To walk along the lonely street of dreams.**_

_**And here I go again on my own,**_

_**Goin' down the only road I've ever known.**_

If he was honest himself, he would be surprised if Dean wasn't fed up with him, if everyone wasn't fed up with him.

_**Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.**_

He had always felt like this. He had always been the outsider. He was always chasing the idea of proving himself, and every time he would fail.

The man's voice and music began to fade out Sam's trance held, the memories and feeling stuck with him as small vibrations trailed up his shoulders and wrapped around his neck.

"Sam," Dean said, his eyes not moving from his brother. In fact his eyes hadn't moved off his younger sibling since he started staring at the face of the table. Worry filled the emerald irises as he called out once more, this time reaching out and shaking his shoulder, "Sammy!"

At the sudden touch Sam was jolted from his trance and swiftly turned to Dean, his contemplative look holding.

Dean saw something in his eyes, something deep. He looked so… sadly gone. Dean in return almost withdrew his hand, moving his head back in surprise, but stopped himself quickly realizing somehow the song had indeed affected him. With a reassuring pat on the same shoulder he looked directly into his eyes and spoke.

"Sam," he spoke clearly. Sam was unresponsive, only staring at him with a blank expression. But suddenly it seemed to make him come to life as he swiftly took in a deep breath and shook his head, looking towards the woman, ignoring Dean's confused and worry stare.

"Sorry, I zoned out," he whispered, trying to relax in his own skin as much as he could. He wore no expression on his face, only meeting eyes with the woman for a split second before

"It's okay Sam," she said softly, keeping her smile of assurance. Her comforting words caused his shoulder blades to close as he lifted himself up more in the chair, up to his full sitting height. "Why don't you share what that song made you feel."

Sam's jaw visibly tightened and his eyes, though he tried to stop them, widened. He'd rather not do that.

"I don't know what you mean," Sam said, forcing his eyes to lower and relax his shoulders. Her eloquent smirk told him she knew he was lying, but really why did she want him to explain that?

"What do you mean?" Dean interjected, confusion edged on his face as he asked the question that was already on Sam's mind.

"It is apart of the reading," her eyes moved to the man in the middle.

"What do you mean?" Dean snapped, the confusion making him slightly on edge and perhaps coming off as a tad on the mean side, but frankly he didn't seem to care. Whatever she was saying was obviously unnerving to Sam. _What was she getting at?_

Sam did not look away from her, trying his best to keep an uncaring façade. The woman on the other hand only smile towards the younger Winchester, not a belittling knowing grin that she obviously could have warn, more of a comforting, motherly expression which was unusual for her age. When Sam did not make a move to speak, she decided it was up to her to explain the song's meaning.

Looking Sam in the eyes she said, "It seems that Sam is confused."

"There was an awkward pause before Dean spoke. "What?!"

"Sam do you wish to tell him," she asked raising her eyebrows.

Sam did not move. He wanted to look to Dean and tell him he had no clue what this batty woman was saying, but he was afraid if he did he would be found out. Either Dean or Cas would be able to tell he was lying and he didn't want either of them to find that out. So he just silently stared at the woman, hoping that she would just stop speaking.

Unfortunately that did not seem like it was going to happen, causing her to sigh, frustration barely edged on her breath.

"What the song means to Sam is all his life he has felt like an outsider. He didn't want to become a hunter, but he knew he could never fit in anywhere if he didn't become one. When ever he did try to fit in he always found himself unhappy because either way he was disappointing his family or trying to be something he wasn't. Every moment of his life he has been lost and confused, always going off on his own, always heading down one road and never finding anything to satisfy that mislaid feeling of his. Even when he felt he had a family with his brother or his friends he always knew that he would either disappoint them or drag them down that lost road with him. He says he is fine, he knows that it is prevalent that he is unhappy with the family business but he also knows he is in a much worse depression than he shows," she spoke in one breath ignoring the confused and slightly enlightened faces of the men in front of her. "Am I right Sam?"

Sam tried very hard not to look astonish, but she had hit it right on the mark. So instead of admitting to anything he only asked, "Who are you?"

As the woman shrugged her shoulders and stood up smiling, knowing what had been revealed had been confirmed, Dean looked to his brother with a sudden, surprised sadness. _Is Sam really that depressed? Does he really feel like he doesn't belong in our family?_

Despite his best effort not to Dean couldn't help but feel slightly hurt as Sam did not reveal this to him on his own and was currently staring back at the woman who had taken the CD out of the player and put it back into its case.

Dean just kept that sorrow filled look until he heard the rummaging behind him followed by her voice.

"Dean," she beckoned, he could tell by the sound of her voice she was smiling. "It's your turn."

**Can anyone guess what Dean's song is? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
